


The Time Tony Drowned

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: Tony's Adventure with Drowning [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Avengers, Angst, Angst??, BAMF Peter Parker, CPR, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Drowning, Father & Son fluff, Fight Scene, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Just a little angst, Panic Attack, Peter gives tony mouth to mouth resuscitation, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is a good dad, Trigger Warnings, Vomiting, You can't tell me otherwise, also minor reveal, some of the avengers (and Hill) find out who Spider-Man is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: On their way to a fight, Tony's suit loses power and he falls into a lake and starts drowning. Peter to the rescue.





	The Time Tony Drowned

**Author's Note:**

> tw's: vomiting, drowning, panic attack, mentions of PTSD.
> 
> Spoilers from: Captain America: Civil War, and Spider-Man: Homecoming.

One moment Tony's flying through the air, the next.. he's falling into a lake.

His suit is offline, and he's plummeting down towards the water. Fast. "FRIDAY? Tell me whats happening," Tony stresses, trying to move in the immobile suit. No response. "FRI-" _Splash_.

He sucks in a quick breath while he still can and tries to forcibly eject himself from the suit, but the water pressure is holding it tightly against him and he has no luck. His air is running out and he's panicking, which is  _not_ helping in any way shape or form.

Very quickly his air is depleting, panic has set in and his eyes lose their focus in the darkness. Slowly they start to shut as he exhales the last remaining oxygen in his system, losing himself to unconsciousness...

 

 

Peter watches as the Iron-Man suit falters a little ways ahead of him, and starts falling out of the sky. "Mr. Stark? What's going on?" Peter calls over the comms, not receiving any word of response from the man. He keeps swinging, now changing his direction to where he last saw him.

" _Spider-Man? Where are you and Tony? We need you here asap!_ " Clint shouts over the noise in the background.

"Mr. Stark isn't responding! He's falling out of the sky- I think something's wrong!" Peter shouts back worriedly, trying to get there faster. There's a lot of noise coming from the others on the line, then Captain America comes through loudly.

" _What's wrong? Talk to us Spider-Man!_ " Cap says, followed by a grunt.

 

Peter swings onto the side of a building and climbs up quickly, he'd get a better view from up high (Clint taught him that). He looks around confusedly, there were no impact sights or people screaming.. His eyes scan over to the water where there's a large ripple effect splashing around, getting smaller.

His eyes widen and he starts swinging down towards it, yelling into the comms, "I think I found him!"

He receives a series of replies from his teammates but he doesn't acknowledge them as he pulls in a deep breath and dives into the water.

 

There's a faint blue light further down, and he swims towards it as fast as he can. His breath is running out but he holds on a little longer, reaching for the man who is  _just_ out of his reach. His lungs hurt-  _air air air air air-_

His hand wraps around Tony's metal one and he yanks him up into his arms (he's quite light in the water!). He kicks and uses one of his arms to pull them up to the surface. They submerge from the water and Peter rips off his mask to take a deep breath, heaving and coughing as he pushes himself even further to get them back on land.

 

Peter reaches the sand banks and pulls Tony onto it, tearing away the mask from his mentor's face. Water is dribbling from his lips and he's not breathing. Peter puts a hand to his neck and feels a very  _very_  weak pulse. He grabs his soaking mask and pulls it back on carelessly. "Iron-Man is down! Karen give me his vitals!" He yells into the comms, images and charts popping up in his face.

" _He's got a faint pulse, and water in his lungs,_ " The AI informs, charts flying around as Peter looks at them. " _CPR is recommended_."

"Shit! Karen mute the comms!" He curses, tearing off the mask again, effectively muting the others' yelling.

Peter grabs at the joints in Tony's suit and starts tearing them off quickly, careful not to hurt him too badly.

 

It takes the superhuman half a minute to get the chest piece off, as well as the rest of his head gear. That's all he needed.

Tony's heart is still beating, Peter tells himself, feeling the pulse still beating- albeit weakly.

"Alright, you can do this." He breathes, positioning himself beside the Stark. "You can  _do this_ you're Spider-Man!" Half a pep-talk later, and Peter is doing chest compressions, just below the glowing reactor in his chest. "..29, 30." He counts, shifting over to Tony's face.

He's hesitant and a bit uncomfortable but  _if this is what it takes to save Tony's life... So be it._ He pinches Tony's nose and tilts his chin up just like he'd done in training with Bruce. He sucks in a breath and puts his mouth on Tony's, breathing air into his water-filled lungs. He comes back up and does it a second time before waiting a few seconds.

Nothing.

 

"Shit- fuck- okay again!" Peter swears, his hands shaking as he clasps them together and pounds them into Tony's chest. "..9, 10, 11, 12.." He's breathing heavily, eyes watering in fear as he keeps count. "..28, 29, 30!" He's yelling, stressed out beyond belief, and moves up to Tony's face once again.

He pinches Tony's nose, tilts up his chin, sucks in a breath and exhales into Tony's mouth. He pulls back, muttering a quiet "please god.." and waits two seconds before trying again. He breathes deeply, connects their mouths and pushes the air into Tony's lungs. He pulls back with tears running down his face and he resumes chest compressions.

"..3, 4, 5-" A strained cough came from the man as he chokes up water on his back. Peter pulls him into a sitting position and leans him over in the sand, helping the man to choke it all up.

 

After the water (and some stuff that was in his stomach) is out, Peter holds him in his arms and hits him on the back as he coughs.

Tony is shaking and coughing and Peter pulls on the mask. "Karen, put suit heaters on." Peter says breathing a sigh of relief as he warms up, pulling the man closer to share the warmth.

Tony pushes against Peter's chest, struggling to get out of his iron-hard grip. "Mr. Stark-" another punch to his chest. "-Tony! Tony calm down it- it's me, it's Peter." The man stops struggling and looks up at the kid through distant, bloodshot eyes.

"Pet'r..?" He slurs, coughing again. 

"Yeah, yeah it's me. You're okay," Peter soothes, pulling Tony closer to warm him up (and totally _not_  to assure himself that his dad isn't dead).

 

Peter finally unmutes the comms and hears the end of a sentence, " _-ny eyes on Spider-Man? Or Tony?_ " Steve's voice cuts through. He lets out a choked sob and responds, "T-Tony's okay, he's alive. I've got him. But he's out, he can't fight!"

Another explosion sounds off just as sirens reach his ears, but he's not sure if they're through the comms or in real life.

" _Emergency vehicle approaching,_ " Karen says, making Peter turn towards the street where he sees a car with flashing lights coming to a stop.

A girl jumps out and Peter immediately recognises her, "Hill?" He mutters, as she runs over to them.

 

"What happened? Who's hurt?" She asks and kneels down on the opposite side to Peter. 

"His- His armour, something happened and it malfunctioned or something- he fell into the lake-" He explains, still shaken up by the whole ordeal.

"He's breathing, how long was he under?" She asks seriously, feeling for his pulse, which is stronger now.

"I-I don't know, a few minutes? I gave him CPR- he wasn't breathing when we came up." Hill nods and starts collecting up the forgotten armour.

"Can you carry him? We need to get back to the Facility so we can make sure he's alright." Peter nods and picks up the slightly shaking man with ease, light lifting a feather.

 

They rush back to the car and Peter props him up in the back seat where a man starts looking him up and down, assessing him for injuries.

"Are you coming with?" Hill asks through the window, starting up the car. Peter shakes his head taking a step back, "I've got to join the fight, call me if anything happens okay? He gets a nod in return and the car speeds away, making Peter do the same.

" _Spider-Man!_ " "Yes! Yes I'm coming, Hill just took Tony- Karen which way do I go?" Peter cuts himself off, a small GPS map appearing in the corner of his vision. " _Better get here quick, we could really use all the help we can get!_ " Karen speaks the directions into his ear and he follows them quickly.

A left. Go straight, another left. Just  _keep going._

 

An explosion goes off at his right side and a building starts crumbling down onto the streets. A little girl screams and her mother scoops her up into her arms and starts running. Peter lands next to them, grabs her around the waist and webs them away to safety. The daughter is crying and shouts, "Thank you!" in a blubbering mess of a voice as Peter rushes back to help the others get away.

 

Most of them have gotten away from the danger zone, but a teen boy's leg is stuck under a fallen rock and he's struggling to get away as more rocks fall down. Peter swings towards him and throws the concrete off of his leg, scoops him up under the arms and swings them out of the way. "Karen, I'm gonna need an ambulance over here!" Peter yells, swinging over to a group of people and places the teen in a woman's arms, the boy clutching to her as his leg gushes with blood.

" _Emergency services on their way Peter._ " Karen informs. Peter thanks her and a man sheds his shirt and starts ripping it up to use as a make-shift bandage. "Okay, keep pressure on that until they get here!" He yells as he swings away.

 

" _Agh- Fucking hell they just don't give up!_ " Clint cusses through the comms. " _Barton, you okay?_ " Natasha asks, grunting with effort on her end. "'m fine!" He shouts back, firing off another arrow.

Peter hears a distant "HULK SMASH!" and swings faster. A beam of blue light shoots his web and he goes tumbling to the ground, rolling as he lands. He turns around, voicing his confusion as another beam is shot at him.

 

There's a small creature wearing a hooded brown cloak to mask it's face, it's hands glowing as it shoots at him again.

"What are they?" Peter asks, dodging the attacks and shoots shock webs at it.

" _We're not sure. Don't let those blue beams touch you though, it burns!_ " Sam shouts taking down more of them.

" _I've got eyes on a big guy, he seems to be holding open a portal, letting more flow in. Do I shoot?_ " Bucky asks, receiving a chorus of "YES"'s. A shot rings throughout the area.  _He must be close,_ Peter thinks, trying to web the small creature. Another shot sounds and the guy in front of him poofs into dark.. glitter?

" _You need to kill them, Spider-Man. That webbing isn't gonna work._ " Bucky informs him, shooting at others coming up behind Peter.

"Thanks man!" Peter yells and swings over, kicking one as he lands. It poofs into sparkly smoke. "Whoa.."  


He continues to attack the small things, feeling only a tiny bit guilty as they disappear. "Are they like- make of nothing? I barely have to touch them to make them.. y'know.. poof!" Peter says, kicking the last one into nothing.

" _They appear to be illusions of some kind._ " Vision says, monotone.

"Illusions.." Peter mumbles under his breath. "I can deal with illusions."

 

 

 

And an hour and a half later, the illusions were dealt with.

"Good work out there team." Steve says, turning off his com as they all meet up in a circle. They all mutter a series of exhausted thanks. Peter is itching to get out of here, because  _Mr. Stark could be dying right now and I'm **f r e a k i n g** out!!_

Rhodey notices his fidgeting and turns to Peter, now looking a bit scared. "What happened with Tony?" He asks not unkindly.

Peter visibly flinches and tries to calm his racing heart with deep breaths.  _He needs to take off this mask, it's too hot, too constricting- help- can't breathe can't breathe-_

 

"Easy there," Bruce says softly, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder and one on his chest to ground him. "Deep breaths, in and out, with me now." Peter puts his own hand on Bruce's chest and takes in shaky breaths as he tries to rid himself of the oncoming panic attack.

"I- We were on our way to the scene." Peter starts, his voice distant as he recalls what happened a couple hours prior. "When Mr. Stark's suit started falling," He hears a sharp intake of breath before realising it's his own and keep talking. "He fell into the lake, and was under water for a few minutes before I was able to drag him out..

"I pulled him up onto the sand and tore off his suit, just the head piece and chest-plate, so I could do CPR." He feels everyone's eyes on him and focuses on breathing for a minute as Bruce helps him to calm down once again. "Keep breathing," Bruce says sternly, like the doctor he is, and Peter nods.

"I give him mouth to mouth, and the first time it doesn't work. He's still unconscious, and not breathing. But he's got a pulse. Karen called Hill somewhere in between all my panicking.." He notices the confused looks and explains. "Karen is my suit's AI." They all nod understandingly. "I try again, 30 chest compressions, and then two breaths. It still hasn't worked so I go back to doing the compressions but before I can start- he starts coughing up the water in his lungs."

Peter coughs, breathing feeling a bit easier now. "He was totally out of it, his eyes were bloodshot and he didn't recognise me at first, he was also shaking from the cold water so I put on my suit's heater. Then Hill got there, and I put him in the car, and she took him back to the Facility to make sure he was okay. Then I joined the fight." He finishes, letting his hand fall away from Bruce's chest, making the man let him go also.

 

"Wow." Clint says, exhaling, rubbing the back of his head. The others mutely nod, agreeing.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Natasha says, the first one to start walking, Peter hot on her heels. The others soon follow, and they all walk tiredly back to their home.

 

 

 

The superheros (minus Peter) walk into the change rooms and get out of their superhero suits. Afterwards, they leave the room, only to discover a fully suited-up Spider-Man sitting exhaustedly on the floor.

"Aren't you gonna get out of that? It doesn't look very comfortable." Clint asks, stretching his arms above his head, making some of his bones pop. Peter doesn't even look up as he shakes his head. "Well why not?"

Peter sighs and lifts his head up to meet Clint's eyes. "Because my identity's... a secret. And Mr. Stark will _kill me_ if anyone finds out." Peter says, putting emphasis on the 'kill me' part. Clint raises an eyebrow but shrugs nonetheless, taking a seat next to him.

"I won't tell anyone." He says, curiosity creeping into his tone. A whimper-sigh crawls out of Peter's mouth and he looks at Clint for a long moment.

 

"I guess I can't hide it forever, especially if I'm going to be working here..." Peter says awkwardly and slowly peals off the mask to reveal himself. Clint's eyes grow wide and his mouth parts in shock.

"Y-You're a child." Clint states the obvious.

"Well technically I'm a teenager. Fifteen to be exact-" Peter corrects, flinching as Clint stands abruptly.

"What was Tony thinking?? Bringing a kid to Germany- and letting him fight!" Clint stresses, thinking about how on edge he would be if Peter was one of his own kids.

"There wasn't meant to be a fight it was a friendly discussion-"

Clint's shouting had attracted the others and they all gape at Peter, besides Bruce who already knew it was him (Thanks to a certain incident).

 

"Wait- you're just a kid?" Steve says, sounding more like a question. Clint nods fiercely at him. "But Germany- and all those other fights- and today! Tony just lets you fight?" The Avenger looks shocked, appalled would more likely suit it though.

"Yes Mr. Stark lets me fight but that's only because-" Peter tries but is interrupted.

"How old are you?" Natasha asks, eye narrow. Peter tries to answer her but Clint speaks for him, "He's fifteen! Still a baby!" Peter's eye twitches annoyedly, he had to get out of there before he lost his cool-

"That's just irresponsibility on Tony's behalf." Steve says. Okay that's it, cool officially lost.

 

"No it's not!" All eyes fell to him the second he spoke, all with different levels of surprise in them. "Tony was not being irresponsible when he made me the suit and let me fight! I was fourteen when I got bitten, and suddenly I could break doorknobs when I touched them, broke glass cups if I held them a little  _too_ tightly. I was a mess!" Peter breathes heavily, anger in his eyes as he yells at the superheros.

"But after a few months I could control it, I made web shooters, my own costume out of things in my _bedroom_. I went out looking for trouble every night! Then Tony found out who I was and brought me in, and gave me a  _real_ suit so I wouldn't get hurt when I ventured out at night. He-he made sure I wasn't hurt and brought me around to work on new designs and web formulas!

"And then one time, I majorly screwed up." Peter goes silent for a second, remembering that day. "And Tony took away my suit, telling me that if I was nothing without the suit then _I shouldn't have it_. And I still went out every night, searching for that damn vulture! And I got seriously hurt! I didn't listen to a word he told me- when he said to just take a break. To stop looking for that criminal!

"But I didn't. And I stopped him  _all on my own_ without the suit. To prove that I could do it.." Peter pulls at his hair, frustrated with himself. "And he gave it back. Gave me back my suit- offered me a new one! All because he knew I wasn't going to stop looking for fights to break up, and he wanted me to be  _safe._ " He glares at them, besides Bruce, and starts walking backwards, away from them.

"So you can take you opinion of him and shove it up. Your. Ass." Peter hisses, turning away from them and runs down the hall to the elevator.

 

"Take me to the Med-bay, please." Peter says leaning against the wall as the doors close.

" _Of course Peter._ "

 

 

 

Peter sits on the chair beside Tony's hospital bed as the heart-monitor beeps steadily. He just sits there, waiting for him to wake up. In absolute silence.

His eyes slide shut and he falls into a light sleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

 

 

 

"Spider-Man?" A voice from behind him calls and he snaps out of his light doze and looks up at Hill with tired eyes.

"Hey Hill, and it's uh.. It's Peter," He greets, motioning for her to take the seat next to him. She smiles softly at him and sits down.

"Alright, Peter," She tests the name, her eyes flicking down to some papers she's holding,  _didn't even notice those,_ Peter thinks. "Tony is in stable condition. But if you hadn't been there to clear his lungs and get his heart-rate back up.. I fear he wouldn't have made it." Peter nods silently at her words, feeling a sense of relief.

"You did a good job," She says with a kind smile. Peter gives her a tired one in return.

 

"Thank you.. How long do you think he'll be out?.." Peter asks quietly, coughing into his fist at his dry throat. Hill hands him a bottle of water,  _Okay how was she getting this stuff?_  

"At least a few more hours." She says as Peter takes a long swig of the cool drink. "But he should be fine by then. We've subtracted all the water left in his lungs and we'll be giving him medicine to take just in case of an infection from the lake water." Peter nods with an exhale of relief for the man.

"Thank you so much Miss Hill," Peter thanks her, sinking back into his chair slightly.

"No, thank  _you_ Peter, without you, Tony wouldn't be alive. I don't think we would've even found his body. So thank you." Peter blushes at the compliment and averts his eyes with a sheepish smile, trying to ignore the fact that Tony  _could've_ died.

"Get some rest, I'm sure Tony will probably want to talk your ear off once he wakes up." She says petting him on the shoulder lightly. Nodding at him, she leaves the room and the door clicks behind her.

Peter gets one last look at Tony and lets his eyes fall shut again.

 

 

 

"Peter?" A voice calls him from his slumber _again_ and his eyes snap open. He looks up to see Tony staring at him with a fond smile. "Had a good snooze there kid?" He asks, a grin on his tired face.

Peter shoots up out of the chair, effectively knocking it over, and seats himself on the edge of the bed putting his hand up to Tony's neck as he feels his pulse. Tony shoots him an amused look and motions to the heart-monitor that's still beeping steadily. "You know, you could've just looked over there." He pokes fun at the kid who's face eases up as he feels the steady drum of his heartbeat.

"I..I know. I just had to make sure.." Peter whispers,pulling his hand down and looks away from Tony's eyes. "I'm... I'm glad you're alive."

 

He can _feel_ Tony's gaze soften. "Kid.. Can you tell me what happened?" Tony asks, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, making him look up at him. 

Peter nods nervously and starts explaining what happened, from when he fell, up to... "And then I-" He falters in his wording, looking away from Tony awkwardly. "I had to uhm.." He fiddles with his hands. "Give you... mouth to mouth resuscitation.." Peter ends in a soft whisper. He sees Tony cringe slightly out of his peripheral vision, but the man stops quickly and sends him a grateful smile instead.

"While I have to admit, the thought of you doing that is... Gross," Tony could've said a million different words, but he settles for it. "And makes me severely uncomfortable-" Peter leans away from the man sadly, but looks back up when he feels a hand on his shoulder. "I still have to thank you for powering through it, because well, I'm alive right?" Peter's eyes brim with tears and he looks away quickly, but Tony had already seen them.

 

"Hey wait- c'mon don't cry kid. I'm alive! And I'm so proud of you, because that would've been really stressful, but you managed to do it anyway." Tony praises and pulls the kid into his chest, making Peter cling to him tightly. He strokes Peter's hair and lets the boy cry into his hospital wear. "Is everyone okay? Are you okay?"

Peter nods against his chest and stifles his tears with the fabric.

"It's alright Pete, you're okay." Tony soothes, carding his fingers through Peter's hair softly. "You're okay."

**Author's Note:**

> well. I did this in 3 hours and a bit. I'm gonna go to bed now tho, so goodnight, good morning, afternoon or evening y'all!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://holykingwasteland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
